Fruits Basket: The New Sohma
by hhallh13
Summary: A new member of the Sohma family had Kyo acting strange and Yuki on edge. All the while Tohru Honda is excitedly awaiting the moment when she will meet the new Sohma. Rated M for language and sexual content
1. The New Sohma

Chapter 1

A New Sohma Appears

"Im gonna kill that damn rat!" The orange haired Kyo paced back and fourth, Tohru watching helplessly from the little square table in the dinning room.

"Um..would you like some rice balls?" She asked, slowly and timidly, hoping that this wouldnt come across as agression. When Kyo gets mad, I mean when Kyo gets _really_ mad, there is nothing anyone can do but stay out of his way. Luckily, he was only, on a scale of one to ten, a five. So he was still basically a human with a heart and would calm down shortly.

"NO I DONT WANT ANY OF YOUR DAMN RICE BALLS!!" He stopped, he hadnt meant to yell it like that. He looked down at the young orphan girl, admiring her long brown hair and feeling sorry for her that she had to live in this house and deal with him and Yuki and especially that damn Shigure all the time. How does she do it?

"Oh..uh...alright, Ill just um...go clean up the kitchen..." She looked shyly at the ground and slowly got up to head to the kitchen which was in the next room over to her left. Kyo watched her then blurted:

"I-Im sorry Tohru. Im such a jerk to you and you still chose to live here." He looked sincerely sorry and she was afraid if she didnt forgive him he might crack and fall to peices in front of her. "Its just...that damned Yuki, he thinks he has all the power over me just because he is in the Zodiac and I am not." He shifted his gaze to his feet, rocking them up and down on the heel, carefully examining their every move as not to have to look at Tohru.

"Oh Kyo. Dont be sorry. And I live here _because _I chose to. You know me! If I didnt want to be here I would leave!" She smiled but he just shook his head and sighed.

"We both know you wouldnt. Your too nice for your own good Tohru. You know we depend on you to cook and clean and without you we would be reduced to take out everynight and not being able to get two feet into the kitchen. You know this, and thats why you stay."

"No no no!" She insisted, waving her arms around frantically. "Im here because I...well...I like to be with you and the others. Living with my grandfather was fine when it was just me and him, but the others are terrible to me. They treat me like I am nothing. I do the cooking and cleaning all the time."

"But you do that here too."

"Yes, but here I am not forced to. I do it because it was my way of paying for rent."

Yuki walked in through the back door, pulling off his shoes and leaving them on the steps. He looked like his usual, quiet, reserved self, looking at the floor as he pulled the sliding door shut. He seemed completley oblivious to Kyo's presence. This brought Kyo back into his 5.0 angry stage. He fumed, steam comming out of his ears.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST IGNORE ME RAT? LIKE I DONT EXIST?"

"Oh, hello Miss Tohru." Yuki said, smiling when he saw her, still completley oblivious to the raging, yelling Kyo in the background. "How was school today? I am sorry I was not there to walk you home."

"YEAH I HAD TO!"

"Oh..no...dont think on it Yuki! Its nothing, you dont always have to walk me home you know." She smiled, upset at herself for worrying or inconviniencing Yuki.

"But I like to Miss Tohru. I like to make sure you are always safe."

"SHE WAS FINE WITH ME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF HER PLENTY BETTER THAN YOU CAN YOU DAMN RAT!"

"Oh.." She blushed. "Alright then, if you dont mind then I guess I shouldnt mind."

"WHY DOES NO ONE EVER LISTEN TO ME?!"

Tohru Honda turned to Kyo and smiled. "I do Kyo." He blushed and turned to rush out of the room, hoping to hell that Yuki hadnt seen it. He had.

"So, do you want riceballs for dinner? Ill make some steamed leaks to put in them!"

Yuki smiled and rubbed his empty stomache. "That sounds amazing Miss -...I mean Tohru."

Kyo stayed in his room all night.

The next day Tohru came down the stairs later than usual having worked three extra hours the night before to earn extra money. It was saturday morning so there was no need to rush breakfast, it could come a little later. She passed through the dinning room where Yuki, Kyo and Shigure all sat, apparently waiting for breakfast but all having been to kind to say anything to Tohru or wake her up after her long night. They all knew she hadnt gotten home until 4am.

"DAMN YOU!"

"Thats not a very pleasant thing to say to someone Kyo. Your temper is alarming" Yuki was calm and collected while Kyo looked like he could burst at any moment. Tohru giggled and grinned at them as she walked through the room.

"Good morning Yuki...Kyo...Shigure." She nodded to each one as she said their names. They all smiled back, even Kyo and said

"Good morning Tohru." In succession, except for Yuki who had added in a little "Miss" before Tohru again. He could never break the habit.

Tohru continued into the kitchen, made a breakfast of omelets and toast and brought it into the dinning room, setting a plate full of food in front of each person and herself. She took a seat at one of the four sides, across from Yuki. Shigure lowered his newspaper and smiled at Tohru.

"Another wonderful breakfast prepared by our goddess of a savior Miss Tohru Honda." His eyes gleamed and he clapped his hands together as if praying and stared to the ceiling. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru all sweat dropped.

"Um..Thank you Shigure."

"Oh that reminds me! We are going to have a visitor today?"

"Oh! A member of the Sohma family?"

"Yes."

"Of the Zodiac?" Tohru was utterly fascinated with meeting all the members of the Zodiac. She had met so many already but always wanted to meet more because she had not yet met all the members of the Zodiac.

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure looked at each other. Shigure answered.

"Uh..no our visitor is not a member of the zodiac."

"And she hates when people ask if she is or mention anything about her not being a part of the Zodiac. So dont mention it." Kyo added with a hint of an air that he was sticking up for the girl.

"A girl?"

"Yes." Yuki piped in. "She is my cousin on the other side from Kyo, she and Kyo have no relation. Kyo stared down at his breakfast. Was there something between Kyo and this girl?

"Whats her name?"

"Saori, Saori Sohma." Shigure stated. "And she will be here in about an hour or so."

Tohru jumped up suddenly, nearly causing the table to flip over.

"BUT IM NOT PRESENTABLE ENOUGH TO MEET ANOTHER MEMBER OF THE SOHMA FAMILY YET!!!!" She rushed out of the room, all three men staring after her, she looked fine to them.

An hour had passed and Tohru once again sat across from Yuki at the dinning room table, she fidgited with her flowery pink skirt and reanged the pink clip in her hair. Yuki watched her every move. Kyo sat, back against a pole, on the front porch, staring down the path he was sure Saori would come from.

Another twenty minutes passed and Kyo hadnt moved much except to stretch his neck once or twice, he was in the process of stretching again, his hands about his head when a body fell from the roof down next to him. Kyo flung sideways towards the house, mouth open, hands out in front of him, looking like a scared cat. Orange ears visable amongst his orange hair.

The figure had its back to Kyo and the others, it rose slowly into a standing position. The black leggings the person wore helped to make a short jean skirt with holes in it, look less short than it would normally. a white tank top and a small black tie completed the top and big heavy black boots with many straps made up the shoes. The figure had its long dark brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, side swept bangs in front with long peices of hair hanging down in front of her ears.

Kyo relaxed and leaned forward on one knee. "Hey Saori, what took you?"

She turned, her face in an expression which mocked Yuki's in every way until she saw Kyo. She fully turned her body around to face him. Her lips began to part but changed their minds and closed into a partial smile, all her happiness was expressed thoroughly enough, through her big brown eyes.


	2. Kyo's Happiness Returns

The New Sohma:

Chapter 2:

Kyo's Happiness Returns

"So, what took you so long Saori?" Kyo was standing up now, ushering Saori inside. She smiled at Yuki and Tohru as she entered.

"I dont think we have had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Saori" She bent low to Tohru then turned to Yuki. "And you Yuki, are looking good as always. How has my favorite cousin been?"

"I have been very well. This is Tohru by the way. She is living with us since her parents died and she knows about the Sohma family secret so do not be afraid to mention it." Tohru made a sort of, sitting bow and smiled widely. "How has life been with your mom since your dad died?" She sighed and sat down on the end of the table, Kyo taking a seat at the other.

"Its been hectic to say the least but we are surviving. Akito says my mom can still live with me at Sohma house for the time being. I wouldnt put it past him to kick us out any day now though."

"You could stay here if that happens." Kyo piped in before anyone else could even put on a sad face. Saori smiled, her eyes once again doing most of the work in portraying her feelings. Shigure walked into the dinning room through the side door.

"Kyo is right Saori, you and your mother are always welcome here. We do not have much room but-"

"You could stay in my room." Tohru nearly shouted this out. She was always wanting to know more about the Sohma family and always wanted them all to like her. And she would gladly give up part of her room to help out one of the Sohma's.

"Thats very kind of you Miss Tohru-"

"Please, call me Tohru."

She laughed a little then continued. "Alright _Tohru _I appreciate your kindness, all of your kindess. But I am sure we could figure something out. I have started saving up in case we have to rent a hotel." Shigure bounded across the room to Saori from the spot where he had been leaning against the door frame. He knelt down beside her, grabbing up her hands in his and stared into her light blue eyes, his nose only inches from hers.

"Saori, I do not want to see you and your youthful mother out on the streets or in a trashy motel! So if you ever need a place to stay, please dont hesitate to share my room with me." Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped. "And that goes for your mother too!"

Saori's eyes closed, eyebrows twitching. Kyo shot across the room pulling Shigure up off his knees and punched him square in the face.

"Owwwwwwwww! Kyo! Why would you do that to me?!?!" Kyo huffed and helped Saori up.

"He hasnt changed at all since I last saw him." Saori said as her and Kyo walked towards the front door.

"We are going for a walk, dont wait up." Kyo snapped as he led Saori outside, his hand on the small of her back.

Two hours later, Kyo and Saori had not yet returned and Yuki was outside admiring the blooming flowers. Tohru walked outside comming up on Yuki from behind.

"Yuki?"

"Yes Miss Tohru?"

"Is there...something between Kyo and Saori?" She hesitated, looking from Yuki, to the ground, to the flowers he was holding, to the sky. Yuki laughed a little at her anxiety. "I mean- you dont have to tell me- Kyo might get mad- I dont want to be nosey!" She stutered and slurred her sentences creating one big mass of words. Yuki put the flowers in front of her face and she took in a deep breath. "For me? Thank you Yuki, their beautiful!"

"Yes, Kyo and Saori are best friends. She was the first one besides his mother and Akito, to ever see his_ true _form. They have been best friends, basically, since they were born. Their parents were friends you see, so they always put Kyo and Saori together to play when they visited with each other. But when Saori turned thirteen, she moved. Her father got a new job in the city, Saori and her mother had to go as well. Akito didnt want Saori's mother, who was not a member of the Sohma family, living at Sohma house without her husband."

"Oh, so what happened when she left?"

"Kyo was a slightly happier person when he was with her, he didnt have to be alone, and deal with the stares and whispers of others without someone else with him. They were the same, Saori and Kyo. And when she left, it killed him. He thought he was never going to see her again. And he didnt, not until today at least. Thats why Kyo sat there staring out at the path, waiting for Saori without moving. He became the angry person he is today, the very day Saori left him. I think he may have been in love with her."

Tohru gasped. The thought of Kyo having ever been different than he is now shocked her. Also, she had no idea about this girl, if he loved her and she was his best friend, why did he never say anything about her? Was it just too painful?

Yuki watched as Tohru's face changed from a confused look to a sad one and he walked towards her, placing a hand on her left shoudler. "Tohru? Dont be sad for Kyo, Saori is back now and besides, that cat doesnt deserve your simpathies." He passed her and walked to the front door, heading for his room on the first floor.

"Kyo, Im glad to see you again." Saori and Kyo had just walked into the woods, Saori had just broken the ten minute silence.

"Me too."

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Your not upset with me are you? I mean, I havent seen you for four years but I still remember how to read your body language."

"No. Im not upset with you."

"Dont lie to me Kyo" She said in an almost playful manner.

"I just, hated to see you go, ya know?"

"Yeah. I didnt have any friends in the city for a long time because I couldnt stop thinking out you." He blushed and turned away from her. "I wanted to come home, but my father said Akito didnt approve of him now anyway. Since he married my mother, whom Akito hated and wanted nothing to do with."

"I know what you mean. Hell, I still dont have any friends." He faked a smile, Saori only frowned.

"What about that Tohru who is living with you? I figured you two might have something special." Her voice was sending a very loud and clear signal that she was jealous of Tohru.

"No, nothing special, I guess you could say we are friends. But nothing like you and I were. No one could have ever replaced you." She smiled and hugged him, Kyo standing taken-aback for a minute before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. It had been a long time since he hugged another girl besides Kagura, an didnt get turned into a cat. "You dont know how much I missed you."

"Im back now. I promise... I wont ever leave again."

The front door opened as Tohru put the last of the plates of hot food on the table. She had made fish, rice and steamed vegetables, with leaks for Yuki as well. Kyo stepped through the door first leading Saori, who cam in next, by the hand. Tohru couldnt help but blush. She had never seen Kyo be so happy with someone before, or so intimate. Saori looked down at the fish, taking in a whiff of its smell and sighing.

"Tohru, you must be an amazing cook, I could smell that amazing looking fish from a mile away!" Her and Kyo sat in Yuki's usual place so they could sit next to eachother on the longer side of the table. Shigure came in and smiled as he saw Kyo, hand in hand, with Saori, both talking to eachother quietly, reminicing about times from their childhood.

"Cat! What are you doing on my side of the-..." Yuki came in, having only seen Kyo but stopped short, when he saw Saori looking up at him, waiting for him to continue his sentence. Kyo glared at him, silently challengeing him to continue. Usually this would escalate into a full on fist fight, ending with Kyo on his ass outside. But Saori didnt know Kyo's attitude had changed so drastically when she left, so they were both reluctant to fight. "I mean...Kyo, what are you doing on my side of the...uh...table without um...FLOWERS!" Kyo cocked his head, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean without flowers? There are flowers in the middle of the table"

"Yeah but um...we have guests so there should be more flowers! Ill just uh...step outside and get some." Yuki sped across the room and out the door, taking a deep breath once he stepped outside, slapping himself on the forehead for looking like such an idiot in front of Saori.

"Uh...flowers?" Saori turned her head up to Kyo's who just shrugged at her.

"I dunno what he is talking about."

Tohru came and sat down on her usual side of the table, Yuki returned with an armful of flowers and threw them on the table, attempting not to hit the food, and took Kyo's usual seat.

"Lets all thank Tohru for this wonderful lunch!" Shigure said, taking his usual, watery eyed, praying towards the cieling, stance.

"Uh, Thanks Tohru!" Everyone chimed in then dug into the delicious food. Saori scoffed hers down like she hadnt eaten in days. Kyo noticed and put down his chopsticks to watch her.

"Whaderyoolookinat?" She mumbled through her food, both her and Kyo began laughing since neither had understood what she said. Yuki's eyebrow twitched as he attempted not to yell at Kyo for reasons unknown and Tohru smiled at them. Shigure merely sat there, eating the food, watery eyed.

"So, tomorrow we can go see your mom right?" Kyo asked. Saori nearly choked on a peice of fish she had just stuck into her mouth. Kyo patted her back trying to help her stop coughing.

"I..uh...she isnt...feeling well! We shouldnt go see her, you might get sick!"

"Well, alright. But let us know when she gets better alright so we can all go say hi! She was like a second mother to me.

"Yeah...I know." Saori's gaze shifted back to her plate, only Yuki seemed to notice the sadness in her posture or the tone of her voice. Something was up, he just had to find out what.

So tomorrow, he would go on a mission, to see Saori's mother for himself under the pretenses of going to see momiji.

"I think I should be headed home." Saori stood up, still not looking any happier, but no one noticed. Yuki took a step towards her, hugging her goodbye and telling her to come back tomorrow. "Thanks, I will. And thank you Tohru for the wonderful meal! It was delicious, I havent had fish that good in a long time!" She put on a fake smile, she had become good at this over the years. And she turned to Kyo.

"Goodbye Saori. You are comming back this time right?" He smiled and laughed, playfully nudging her shoulder.

"Yeah, I promised remember?" She smiled back, this time for real and left through the front door.

It took nearly three hours for Kyo to turn back to his "normal" self and start fighting Yuki again for being such an idiot at lunch. Tohru cleaned up, thinking excitedly about getting to meet Saori's mom.

Little did she know...she never would.


	3. A New dress, a new hope

_Alright so sorry in advance if in places other than quotes I accidently have Saori saying "I" instead of "She" I might have to change the way I write this into first person cause that's usually how I write I __dunno__lemme__ know what you all think???_

_ Enjoy_

**Chapter 3:**

**A New Dress ****and**** a New Hope**

Saori walked to Sohma house, stepping inside the garden. Momiji came running up to her, jumping excitedly onto her back and yelling about how happy he was to have her back again. She wasn't really listening. She was trying to think of how to explain to the others that her mom was dead, and had been for a whole year.

"Are you alright Saori? You look kind of sad." She turned to Momiji, she couldn't possibly bring happy little Momiji into such a matter as this, besides, how could he help anyway. "You didn't tell them did you, about your mom?" She turned, shocked to Momiji.

"How is it that you always know what I am thinking Momiji?" He shrugged and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside. She had no real relation to most of the people living at Sohma house. Her father had been on the outside link of the family, brought into the Sohma family on his mother's side but his father was an outsider, and so, since her father married outside of the Sohma family as well, she was related to only two or three people who were uncles or grandparents. Momiji pulled her into his room and sat her on his bed, then turned and walked to his dresser, pulling out a box from the bottom drawer.

"This was my mother's, before she forgot about me." Saori never understood how he could always smile even with such painful memories inside him. I would imagine it to be harder to deal with a mother who was alive but has forgotten you rather than a mother who was dead but loved you a lot. He opened the top of the box and pulled out a pretty black dress, not a cocktail dress, but a party dress.

"This is beautiful!" Saori said as she took the dress in her hands, holding by the straps up to her body, she twirled around Momiji. He giggled at her then took her arm and pulled her over to him.

"I want you to have it."

"Bu-"

"Well, I'm never going to wear it…at least I don't think I will." He sat down on the bed, pondering if he really ever would have to wear it for something. She laughed a little and gently folded the dress back into the small mahogany box from which it had come.

"Thank you Momiji but I don't think I could accept this. It must mean a lot to you."

"Actually, I have plenty more of her stuff that she left behind. See?" He walked across the room to his closet, opened the door, and a landslide of stuff came pouring out, a sea of pinks and reds and yellows and greens. Saori sweat-dropped but quickly smiled when Momiji turned back to her, smiling broadly.

"Alright, I accept the dress; you are always so nice to everyone Momiji. How about I take you out for dinner tonight?" She smiled, bending down and hugging him.

"Only if you wear the dress." He added smoothly.

"Deal."

Later that night, Momiji and Saori left Sohma house and walked together to a nearby restaurant.

"Are you sure you can afford this?" Momiji asked, looking up at the sign which said 'Fancy Pants Restaurant.'

"Sure I can, I have been working a lot lately, and I still have lots of money from jobs I did back in the country." She smiled down at the blond haired boy, he smiled back and they walked inside. Taking a seat at a window table, they ordered and began talking. "So I hear that I will be in the grade above you at school on Monday?" She laughed. "I had forgotten how much you have grown!"

"Yeah, I remember back when we were kids, before school and everything, you, me, Kagura, Hatsuharu, and sometimes Kyo, when you guys weren't together, would all play games together!" She sighed as she listened to Momiji go off on a rant about how fun the "old days" used to be.

'The old days huh?' She thought to herself as she watched Momiji make wild hand gestures while recounting the games they used to play and how Kyo would beat him up all the time. 'I wonder what my life would be like if I had never left, I bet it's my fault too that Yuki says Kyo is different now.' She sighed again, their food arrived. A nice looking waiter with short, spiky, black hair placed the food at the table, looking at Saori the whole time. She blushed, she could help it, it had been a long time since she had been around so many good looking people.

"Here is your fish Miss." Momiji sweat-dropped as Saori stuttered to say thank you. He didn't bother with the flirting until the waiter got really gutsy.

"Taking your little brother out to dinner are you?"

"Uh- Actually no…- he is my…"

"I'm her boyfriend, so if you could go back to serving other people, that would be great." Momiji's smile never left his face as he said this so the waiter had no choice but to slowly back away, obviously thinking Momiji was a lot younger than Saori. A different waiter would come the next time.

"Why did you say that?" Saori laughed and took a bite of her grilled fish. "This is good." She looked up to Momiji when he didn't answer; he had an eyebrow raised to her.

"You know why I said that." Saori sat looking confused.

"I do?"

"Don't you remember Kyo? Or have you forgotten him when you looked into that guy's big blue eyes?"

"No…no I…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand, you're happy to be back in the city and all, but you have to start thinking about Kyo, his world was destroyed when you left. You were his only real friend. I think he was even in love with you. No, I am certain he was in love with you. It's been so long, he is so happy to have you back, so please, don't give him reason to be sad anymore." He began eating his food again. We sat in silence the rest of the meal, not uncomfortably; Momiji was purposefully suppressing his urge to talk so that she could think over what she was going to do about Kyo to help him be happy again. So far, everything people had told her about Kyo was the same that he had been depressed since the day she left and never came back. The end of the meal came; Momiji wouldn't allow Saori to pay for all of it so they settled on each paying for half then left. On the way home, Saori turned to Momiji.

"So what do you think I should do about Kyo?"

"First off, tell him the truth about your mom tomorrow when you go back to his house. I am going to go with you because I want to see Tohru! But that will help, trust me, there is no point in lying to the boy who loves you as much as Kyo does." He smiled, he was right, he always was. She never quite understood how he could always have the right decision for any occasion, but he did.

'Tomorrow, I will tell them all the truth. Then, I'll tell Kyo how much I love him too.' She didn't sleep much that night; the anticipation of the next day's event to come was too much. She lay, on her back, staring up at the stars; she was on the roof of Momiji's building. She hated sleeping inside when she was thinking like this. Besides, maybe Kyo was outside looking at the same stars?'

Kyo sat on the roof of Shigure's house, staring out at the stars, wondering if Saori still liked to sleep on roves like he did, and if she was looking out at the same stars he was.


	4. Nightmares

**Fruits Basket: Saori Sohma**

**Chapter 4:**

**Nightmares**

"Good morning Kyo!" Saori walked smoothly up to the front porch. Kyo couldnt help but notice that it looked almost as though she was floating. "I start school with you guys tomorrow! I went and got this new backpack to get ready, see!? Isnt it cute?" She held up a black bag, onto which she had sewn her name in pink, curly lettering. Kyo laughed to himself a little and nodded back at her. He had always admired how Saori could be such a tomboy but still have such a girly side to her.

"Have you been in school while you were away?" Kyo asked. Saori hesitated but continued smoothly on.

"Well, I got tutored at home so I dont really remember what it was like to be at school but I am hoping it isnt too different." She smiled, Kyo smiled back. Tohru and Yuki came up to the porch from a path in the woods, they had been checking on Yuki's "secret base".

"Hello Saori, nice to see you again."

"Hey Yuki. Hey Tohru." Tohru curtsied.

"Im glad to see you again Saori!" Tohru cried, she ran forward to hug Saori, nearly half expecting her to change into an animal. She didnt, obviously.

Saori spaced out for a minute or two while Yuki and Kyo fought over why Yuki was always off with Tohru and Tohru watched them, giggling. She thought about how she should explain that she had been living in the country with her mother and father when both were killed, months apart, by the same murderer. She didnt know how she would explain why she lied to them. Her parents were killed when she was fourteen and since then she had not been to school once, and she most deffinitly had not gotten home schooled, she hadnt had a home to be schooled at. The entire Sohma family knew about her father's death only because her mother had sent word back to Sohma house about it. But when her mother died, there was no one to send word, no one to keep in contact, Kyo didnt get another letter about his best friend. Just silence, for years.

'I have to tell them, the longer I wait, the bigger the hole is gonna be that I have dug myself by lying for this long.' She thought to herself. Suddenly, Tohru's face appeared in front of her, startling her and causing her to fall backwards, twisting her ankle as she fell.

"Agh!" Saori cried as she hit the ground. Yuki stopped mid high-kick, his foot inches from Kyo's head, and Kyo rushed towards his fallen best friend.

"Saori! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Here, lemme carry you inside." without protest, Saori let Kyo carry her up the stairs to his room and laid her on his bed. He couldnt help but notice how pretty she was when she needed help. He hadnt seen her for so long that he thought every movement she made was beautiful. He took it all in, as if she might dissapear again at any time.

"Thank you Kyo, but I think I will be fine." She tried to stand up but Kyo's forcefull hands fell upon her shoulders like gentle, lead weights, slowly forcing her back down onto her back.

"You just lie here and rest while I go get you a bandage for your ankle." He left the room. Saori's eyes followed his back as he left. Once the door closed she could feel her heart start to beat a little bit faster. She was in Kyo's room, lying on his bed, waiting for him to come back and nurse her wounded ankle. She shook her head violently.

"I have been in Kyo's room before when we were children...snap out of it girl! This isnt a huge deal alright?!" She tried talking herself out of getting over excited, but her heart wouldnt listen. They never do. Besides, this was a different room, and they were older. They were old enough to understand love and to know what to do about love. Back then they were kids, not even knowing that they liked eachother this way. She sighed, closing her eyes for only a moment, she felt very tired all of a sudden.

Kyo stood next to Saori, holding her hand, about to kiss her. She leaned in but missed his lips. She felt weird, like she was shrinking, she opened her eyes, Kyo's hands were getting bigger, wait...no...hers were shrinking? Her whole body was, then she stopped shrinking and let go of Kyo's hands, who had to bend slightly over to hold onto her hands. She could see her reflection in his eyes, she was the way she looked when she left Sohma house unexpectedly. She pushed away from Kyo, not wanting to see herself look like that, not wanting to bring back those painful memories. She took a step back, then another but the ground was not there to meet her foot. Her stomach summersaulted as she tumbled backwards into a deep and dark hole. Kyo stood at the edge of the hole watching her fall, shrinking back into how he looked as a child and turned and walked away, leaving Saori to fall to her death without trying to save her.

"NOOOOO!" Saori shot up, blankets falling off her body. "Blankets?" She turned to look out the window, it was dark outside. She had slept through the whole day? She lifted the blankets, swinging her legs out from underneath and placing them on the floor. Her ankle was taped. Kyo must have fone it while she slept because she didnt remember him comming back. Even her shoes had been taken off. She smiled at the though of Kyo sneaking silently around, helping her. Especially after that scary dream she had. "My head hurts a little... Maybe I should go find Kyo and the others." She walked downstairs and into the dinning room to find it dark, there was a dark mass on the ground near the table. She walked over to it, stepping in something warm and sticky. She knelt down near the blob and touched the sticky stuff, suddenly she could vividly see the colors in the room, the red blood, the brown wooden floor, the orange hair.

"Kyo! No!...Nnngh...Kyo..." Saori's head tossed back and forth as she slept, pulling the covers from side to side. Yuki stood over her with Tohru who was replacing the wet towl on Saori's head with a new, cooler one. Kyo talked in the background with the Sohma family doctor, who was explaining to Kyo and Shigure what was going on with Saori.

"She has not been eating properly lately, Momiji told me they went out to dinner last night and she scarffed down food like she hadnt eaten in days. Also, she seems to have been sick with the flu for quite some time now."

"But she didnt look sick before." Kyo complained, turning to stare at the pale face of Saori.

"It often seems that way right before it strikes its hardest. It makes the body weak, probably what caused her to sprain her ankle today. As I remember she was always the resiliant one as a child, she never acted sick until it was bad whereas the others would come running at the first sign of a runny nose." He looked very serious as he said this. Then again, he was always serious.

"So what can we do for her?" Shigure asked.

"Give her time to rest, I will come by again tomorrow to give her some more medication but until then, give her plenty of quiet time and rest." With that stood up and left to head back to Sohma house. Tohru and Yuki walked out of the room, Shigure followed the two leaving only Kyo behind. He walked silently over to his own bedside. It was nearly ten thirty at night and he was tired after spending all day by her bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

'She must be having one hell of a time' He thought as he looked at her face which looked frightened. Since she was sick, she was unable to awaken from her usual nightmares, allowing the nightmares to fester and grow more and more fearsome inside her mind. Kyo reached out and touched Saori's hand, it stopped trembling, her body shook a little less. He smiled at this and sat on the side of the bed.

"It always was like you to steal my bed when we were kids." He whispered to her. She rolled to the other side of the bed, creating enough room for Kyo to lay down next to her, his face in her hair, smelling her sweetness. He wrapped his arms around her and slightly hugged her closer to him. Her entire body ceised its quivering and she lie still, sleeping silently finally. Kyo smiled.

Kyo's warmth felt good. He had finally decided to jump into the hole and save her. They werent kids anymore. She stood in his embrace, her head against his chest, listening to him breath, with a smile across her face.


	5. School Time Suprise

Chapter 5

An Unexpected Encounter

It had been three days since Saori had her accident. She was was feeling much better now and decided to go to school with them, whether they allowed her or not. She hobbled down the stairs, which were still difficult for her sprained ankle, but walking on flat ground was fine, and didnt hurt too much. She walked into the room with the small table, everyone was already eating, Tohru messing with Yuki's tie, trying to get it to look right. Kyo had his face in a bowl of miso soup when he noticed Saori leaning against the doorway, looking at him and smiling.

"Saori, you should not be up and about yet! Go back to my room and sleep!" He got up, nearly knockng over the bowl of soup and wrapped one arm around Saori's waist, and began ushering her to the stairs.

"Wow, I thought you might want me to go to school with you, but if all you want me for is to keep me locked away in your room..." She paused, turning to him to see the shocked and embarassed look on Kyo's face and laughed. "I was being sarcastic, I know you are just worried about me Kyo, but sooner or later I will come to school! I want to be with you as much as I can!"

"I know" He said and pulled her in for a hug, being very aware of her ankle so as not to hurt it again. "But you must get better first, we dont want your first day at school to be a strange one with people thinking you are sick all the time, right?"

"If people were to judge me because I am hurt, then they are not worth knowing. And besides, who needs friends when I have you?" Kyo smiled at her as she said this and began walking her up the stairs to his room. She sat down on his bed again and smiled up at him. "Have fun at school, Ill be waiting for you."

Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki made their way to school, Tohru walking in the middle to try and prevent a fight from occuring between the two volitile cousins. They rounded the corner and walked into the front gate of their school. They made their way through the students to their first class, which they all had together. Upon entering the room, they noticed a large group of people huddled near the back, talking and laughing excitedly, the group consisted mainly of boys.

The group parted to give only Tohru a glimpse of who was attracting all the attention as the two boys, not having paid much attention to the gathering, made their way to their seats which were rather close to the riot of people, only two rows away. Tohru sighed and walked to her seat which was right beside Yuki's, keeping a close eye on Kyo for the moment he realizes that the person attracting all the attention was his best friend.

"Alright alright! Sit down...Rei and Terrad will you please cease sucking face until the class ends? Alright, now class we have a new student...who seems to be very popular already. Please give welcome to the lovely Saori Sohma."

Kyo's head nearly did a 360, his eyes wandering the room, wondering why he didnt notice that she was here earlier. She emerged from the group of people like a graceful swan emerges from a dark alcove. She was beautiful and he forgot all about being angry at her as he watched her, in her school uniform with the cute skirt, walk up to the teacher's desk and bow, smiling to only Kyo.

"Some of you may racognize from her last name that Saori is a member of the Sohma family, of which we have to other members in our class, Kyo and Yuki Sohma. So please make her feel welcome and help her with anything she needs." Several boys who had been surrounding her earlier made cat calls and nodded in agreement as the teacher asked them to "help her". Kyo looked like he could go on a rampage at any moment. Saori walked into Kyo's row instead of her own, taking the long way to her desk. As she passed, a white peice of notebook paper fell to the ground by Kyo's feet, Saori smiled and continued on her way to her desk. Kyo waited until the teacher had turned to write on the board to pick up the note. He unfolded it gently. It read:

"Im sorry for coming when you asked me not to, but I am so glad I did. Now we can spend a lot more time with eachother!

Love,

Saori "

He couldnt help but smile at the fact that she wanted to be with him as much as she could, and he decided to shrug off the fact that she came when she shouldnt have.

Later on, after the final bell had rung, Kyo and Saori met up by Kyo's cubbie. Tohru and Yuki were on their way to Tohru's job and would be gone from the house all night because Yuki was helping her due to the two other wokers being sick, and he did not want her working alone. And shigure was out to dinner with his editor whom had basically roped him into going, but was secretly very excited. So the house belonged to only the two of them tonight, and on the inside, both were very nervous and excited about what might happen.

They began walking out towards the front door when one of the schools upper classman, who was also a known gang member, made a crude cat call directed at Saori. She ignored it but Kyo, if he had not been immediatly restrained by Saori, would have crushed him into nothing for such a comment.

"You are seriously going to just shrug it off?" He asked his best friend. She simply smiled up at him and said:

"All I need is you, and I am happy." She always knew just how to calm Kyo down, every since they were little. The catcalls stopped, the boy had apparently left. Near the gate to the school Kyo suddenly stopped.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot my math book! I need it for the homework and to study for the test tomorrow, Im going to go run back and get it alright?"

"Ill come with you-"

"No, just wait here, you shouldnt be walking around too much with your hurt ankle. Ill be right back."

"Ok, Ill be waiting." She flashed him a smile and leaned against the gate wall as she watched him running back towards the main school building. Her gaze shifted to the blue sky, and she watched the clouds for what only seems like seconds when she heard the familiar words.

"Hey baby, why dont you come over here and see how a real man does things?" It was the Senior from before, only now there were two other men with him, roughly two or three years older than the senior boy.

"Yeah, I could show you a good time, or you could just show me one." They slapped eachother high fives and laughed with eachother. Saori just stood there, staring at the sky, ignoring them and showing no emotion, she wasnt too afraid, these guys wouldnt be able to do anything in a school courtyard in broad daylight anyway.

"Hey, bitch, you look at me when Im talking to you. Hey-" One of the older men squelled as Saori's foot collided with the side of his head, knocking him into the brick wall that surrounded the school. Saori watched the man fall and turned back to lean against the wall and stare at the clouds. The man stood up with the help of the other non-highschooler and placed a hand to the point on his head where the skull impacted with the brick wall and looked at the blood on his fingers, rage filling him to the brim, his eyes wandering over the curvy, inviting body which lay against the wall in front of him and a smile came across his lips.

Inside the building Kyo finally arrived at his cubbie, very out of breath from having just run up six flights of stairs as quickly as he could. He began searching for his math book but it was no where to be found, then a voice caught his attention.

"Oi, you looking for this dipshit?" It was yet a third man that was not recognizable as a high school student from their school. Kyo's eyes shifted from the man's ugly face to the math book with his name on it in the man's hand.

"Give it back now and perhaps I wont hurt you too bad." The man laughed.

"Please...hahah...a little high school like you...haha...and you even have orange hair, like someone like you could beat me!" He began laughing so hard that he had to hunch over because his sides hurt.

"Well, I warned you." Kyo's knee broadsided the man's head, knocking him unconcious with one blow. He bent to pick up the mathbook but his eyes caught movement outside the window which faced the front gates. Saori stood, fighting off three men, two who seemingly had small knived in their hands.

Saori moved forward, quickly looking towards the school, hoping Kyo might burst out the front door to help her, but he was probably being held up by these thugs inside the school as well.

"Now why are a couple of no good, idiotic, brainless, ball-less thugs trying to attack me? An innocent little highschool girl? Especially when you assholes are no good at fighting?"

The three men sneered at this comment and one lunged, barely missing Saori, but riping the front of her jacket. She sidestepped, grabbing the arm which held the knife and moving the back of his body, bringing the arm with her, She was now close enough to repeatedly slam her assailants hand into the brick wall several times causing him to drop the knife. She kneed him in the stomache and picked up the knife, fliping out the blade which had retracted as it fell. The two remaning, uninjured men walked closer, cornering Saori into the edge of the courtyard, through bushes where they could not be easily seen by those who still remained at the school.

Saori laughed, trying to throw off the fact that she was terrified. One man rushed her with a knife, she dodged and he rebounded off the wall, grabbing the edge of her skirt and throwing her into the wall, her ankle twisted sending pain shooting up her leg and entire body, making it impossible to brace herself against the brick wall. She felt the skin on the side of her forehead split open as it connected with the brick, she raised her hands, in a state of drunkness, unable to see clearly, her movements were slow and unpredictable. The highschool boy stepped forward and removed the knife from her hand as the other man unzipped his pants. He walked up Saori, who was facing the wall, and shoved her, his hand in the middle of her back, into the wall, her arms bent at the elbow, trying to push away from the wall, but with no strength left, all she could do was mumble incoherently as the man lifted her skirt. She felt her underwear be cut by one of the knives, next a thick object snaked its way under her skirt. She was being raped, in broad daylight, in the middle of the school's courtyard. And there was nothing she could do about it.

A grunt was heard from behind and the highschool boy was tossed backwards, a knife in his leg from having fallen on it when he was thrown back. Then the pressure which held Saori down suddenly disapeared, things were still very unclear and she could not really keep track of what was happening but she knew it was Kyo. She turned her body and slid down the wall, completley unaware that everything was showing under her skirt which was up rather high as she sat with her knees bent up in front of her. Kyo finished knocking out the other man, more severely than the other two due to the fact that he was the man attempting rape and turned to Saori, the hard look on his face fading away to a look of sincerest sadness.

"Are you alright?" He whispered softly to her as he knelt down beside her, not looking anywhere he shouldnt be. He moved her skirt down so she would not be flashing anyone and moved to pick her up. But the moment she was in his arms, she burst out crying, tears streaming down her face, unable to conceal the years and years of tears that had not flown. All the tears she had ever fought back, were now streaming down her face. Images of all the times she had wanted to cry but didnt, came flashing into her mind, there were so many she couldnt even keep track of what she was seeing. Kyo could only kiss her on the forhead and begin walking, with her in his arms, back to his house.


	6. Intermittent Comment

Just a little intermittent comment here:

The rating of this story has changed (obviously) due to some sexual content.

And just to clear things up…she was not actually raped in the last chapter. It was attempted rape, Kyo came just in time.

So just letting everyone know that this isn't gonna be the happy go lucky fruits basket we all know and love. Its much more based on real life.

That set aside…

Hello!!!!!! I think this is the first time I have stopped to say hi to you all! I may have already…my brain doesn't always work well…so I cant remember. 

Anywho. Im glad so many people have read this story! (it is my most popular story yet) and I am so excited to see what you guys think of what is to come later in the story. Also, if you have a weak constitution or cannot handle sexual…ness or crude behavior well…then I suggest closing your eyes while reading those parts.

Hahahahaha, that was a funny one I think. Im laughing…on the inside. As are you im certain. stares at you

Hoorah! Time to go to my driving lessons! Adios loves! And enjoy my stories. Also check out all my other stories! And my polls…no one has done my polls…so sad. I might just cry, but most likely not.

333


	7. A new confusion for Kyo

_I am sorry for all those who have been waiting patiently for this chapter to be written._

_Life has been very busy lately, and my computer broke. The computer contained the original (about 3 pages) 7__th__ chapter. Unfortunately I lost it, so I put off re-writing it, then I found some mistakes in my original plan, so this is a completely different take on what was originally going to happen in this chapter. But since you guys don't know what was going to happen, don't worry about it. I am certain you will like this one just as much!_

**Fruits Basket: The New Sohma**

**Chapter 7: **

**Saori and Kyo: A New Confusion**

Kyo placed Saori down on his bed, covering her with the blankets and removing the dirty tears stains that lined her face with a washcloth. Her sleeping, now clean, face could make anyone think that nothing had just happened. But of course, the two sitting on Kyo's bed knew. They also knew that they couldn't tell anyone else. At least not until Kyo could find out how his best friend had not changed when she was nearly raped by those men. His sore and tired body shifted from its standing position, to the floor where he leaned with his back against the bed. His eyes were sagging and it was hard for him to stay awake. After all that had happened, the anger still flowed within Kyo, draining all his strength and energy. He couldn't get the thought of what could have happened to Saori out of his mind. His eyes wanted to close and his body so desperately wanted to sleep. But each time his eyelids sealed, he saw her, struggling against those men, she had seemed to be frozen, and unwilling to fight back. Kyo turned to face Saori, still sleeping, her face turned towards the ceiling, and he placed his chin on the bed, with his arm wrapped around his head like a pillow. He slowly drifted into a sleep while watching over her.

Yuki and Shigure arrived home late that night, both confused as to why the house was so quiet. Yuki immediately headed towards Kyo's room knowing that if Kyo hadn't taken Saori somewhere else, that is where they would be. He reached the door to the bedroom and pressed his ear to the door. Not a sound was made so he opened the door very slowly; peering in once the crack in the door was big enough to see through. Although the room was very dark, Yuki could see two figures near the bed. One was lying on top of the bed, her head near the edge, her forehead resting against the forehead of the boy propped up against the bed from the floor. They were fast asleep. A small smile crept across Yuki's mouth, maybe Kyo had finally found someone who he loved and would love him in return. Yuki turned his head from the door and then made an abnormally evil face thinking: 'now I can have Tohru all to myself'. He walked away, his hand to his chin, thinking of all the ways his life would now be better.

It was about three in the morning before either of the two friends woke up. Saori was the first. She opened her eyes to see the orange hair of her best friend in front of her face, it shocked her a little but otherwise, it was nice. She slowly raised her body up and turned so her legs were off the bed, in a sitting position next to Kyo's head. Her hand reached out and touched Kyo's head and she slowly ran her 

fingers through his short hair. Kyo's eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at her, then suddenly realizing what had happened earlier, he jumped to his feet, slipping and falling onto his butt due to the slippery floor. Saori laughed a bit and he turned to her, crawling on hands and knees till he reached her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked his eyes big and full of concern. Saori looked down into his face and nodded.

"I am alright Kyo, thanks to you." Upon hearing this, Kyo suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask her when she woke up.

"When that guy touched you, why didn't you change into your animal form?" She looked up, shocked at the question, he hands began fiddling with the blankets at her side and she tripped over her words, trying to figure out what to say.

"I…uh…I don't…I don't know what you are talking about Kyo." She finally managed to choke out. Kyo cocked his head at her and scrunched up his eyes a bit. Saori averted her eyes from his, making him even more suspicious.

"If you don't want to tell me, its fine, but please, don't lie so blatantly to me."

"I am sorry Kyo, but…I can't really tell you right now, you will hate me if I tell you."

"Well, truthfully, it probably isn't so great if you don't tell me, considering how much I wish I didn't have to change into an animal. Then maybe I could be with someone, and not have to worry about hugging them and turning into an animal. I could get married to a normal girl and be normal." He sighed and turned so his back would rest against the bed. Saori stiffened, he was talking about being with someone else, and so he didn't love her? She didn't know what to do. Kyo noticed her strange behavior after about a minute or so. "Hey are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick." Saori turned her head towards him, a blank stare across her face before she snapped back into reality.

"Uh, oh yea, I think I am going to be sick, maybe I should go take a walk in the fresh air or something."

"Oh, then why don't I go with you-"

"No, that's a bad idea, what if I get sick on you or something?"

"Um…alright, I guess I'll just stay here then."

"Yeah, alright," She said, half heartedly. "Ill, uh, be back in an hour or so. Don't wait up for me."

"Oh wait, it's still only four in the morning, why don't you wait till-" He tried to call her back but she had already gone.

Saori didn't stop running until she reached a small, damp clearing in the middle of the woods. A little pond was to her right. 'Maybe I should go swimming' she thought. 'It might help me cool down.' The morning was muggy and warm and Saori's shirt was drenched from sweat from running all the way 

to this spot. She took a seat on a small rock which rested right on the edge of the water. She began pulling off her sopping wet socks, since she had not put on any shoes, and walked a little ways into the water, splashing it around with her feet.

"Why did he say that? Doesn't he realize I am in love with him? And...Ugh…" She kicked the water hard, her back foot, which was steadying her, slipped on the rocks in the water. Her legs flew into the air, water flying everywhere, and she landed hard on her back, her face just barely sticking out of the shallow water. Now, she was completely soaked through. She sat up; her eyes empty of any feeling. "And I thought he loved me too."

Kyo sat on the front porch, wondering what the hell she seemed so upset about when Yuki appeared next to him.

"You should go after her you know, she is probably very upset." Kyo looked up at him, even more confused than before.

"She is mad? Wait, how would you know you stupid rat!?" Yuki merely shook his head and explained that women aren't always good at telling men their feelings, especially when that feeling is love. And they especially don't like it when you talk about loving/marrying someone else. At the end of Yuki's explanation of the way women think, Kyo lay onto the porch on his back, staring up at the ceiling and wondering if Yuki was right, that Saori was in love with him. And if that was the case, he had to find her, because he had something to say as well.


End file.
